As an illustrated example, such devices are already used, among others, in the field of coffee machines. Especially regarding coffee machines there is a wide range between relatively simple “one button” machines on one end of the range, and highly complex machines with integrated additional functions, such as for example producing steam, prewarming cups and/or ensuring a “flow stop” function, etc., at the higher end of the range.
Highly important tasks within the field of beverage production modules are user friendliness and quality of the produced beverage.